


【授權翻譯】帷幕之後 Behind the Veil

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 赫敏嘗試勸誘悲痛的喬治·韋斯萊遠離神秘事務司的帷幕，結果出人意料。AU短故事。
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】帷幕之後 Behind the Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind the Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207626) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

「我聽到弗雷德的聲音，你知道。」喬治對赫敏認真地說。「我們聊了很多。」

他們正在神秘事務司中，而赫敏咬著唇。羅恩和其他人都嘗試過勸誘喬治不要掀起帷幕，但都失敗了，而現在輪到她了。

「我們先休息一下吧。」她溫和地說。

「你也是聽到他的，對嗎？」喬治繼續道。

赫敏聽到帷幕後的低語，忍不住打了個冷顫，嘗試著不要去聆聽。

其中一道聲音變得響亮起來—諷刺，甚至。赫敏臉色發白。

「 _格蘭傑小姐？_ 」

「嘿，那是斯內普！」喬治咯咯地笑了起來。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
